criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Rees Snell
|birthplace = Wichita, Kansas |family = Melanie Myers |yearsactive = 1993-present }} David Rees Snell is an American actor and voice actor best known for his portrayal of Detective Ronnie Gardocki on The Shield. Biography Snell was born August 20, 1966, in Wichita Kansas. At some point, he developed an interest in acting and decided to pursue a career out of it. He attended The University of Kansas and majored in theatre. During the beginning of his career, Snell did a lot of stage work before becoming involved in television. He eventually landed his best known role as Detective Ronnie Gardocki on The Shield. When the series was picked up by FX, Snell was initially hired as a supporting cast member, and was informed that there were no plans for developing Gardocki, since he was a last-minute addition to an already large cast of actors. However, after a few episodes, Gardocki began appearing more frequently. Snell was upgraded to series regular starting with the fifth season. In addition to Gardocki in The Shield, Snell starred in the 2006 Hallmark TV-produced movie Desolation Canyon, costarring alongside fellow The Shield cast member Kenny Johnson. He was also cast in a recurring role as a terrorist during the fourth and final season of the action-drama TV series The Unit. In addition, Snell guest-starred on Hawthorne, Numb3rs, Lie to Me, Sons of Anarchy, Last Resort, Criminal Minds, Leverage, and Silicon Valley. He also voiced characters in short films such as P1 and Draw the Pirate, as well as video games such as Need for Speed: Undercover and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. In his personal life, Snell is married to fellow actress Melanie Myers, who played a minor recurring role on The Shield as Officer Paula. On Criminal Minds Snell portrayed Detective Green in the Season Six episode "Remembrance of Things Past". Filmography *The Cheerleader Murders (2016) as Don *Karma's a B*Tch - The Series (2015) as Robert (2 episodes) *Silicon Valley (2015) as Ross Loma Capital Executive (2 episodes) *Scandal (2015) as Agent Fielding *Eagleheart (2014) as Gribbs *Cleaners (2014) as Phillips (8 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Richy Rich *The Cheating Pact (2013) as Detective Roberts *Bless Me, Ultima (2013) as Father Byrnes *Last Resort (2012-2013) as Barry Hopper (9 episodes) *Shadow Witness (2012) as John Krause *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Freddy Schumaker *School and Board (2012) as Wes Rowbinski (4 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2011) as Agent Grad Nicholas (8 episodes) *NCIS (2011) as Morgan Hunt *Leverage (2011) as Greg Sherman *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) as Additional Voices (video game, voice, credited as David Snell) *Criminal Minds - "Remembrance of Things Past" (2010) TV episode - Detective Green *Lie to Me (2010) as Kevin Wilkie *Friends of Dorothy (2009) as Jesse James (short) *Red State Blues (2009) as Roy (short) *Numb3rs (2009) as Herb Moore *The Beacon (2009) as Paul Shaw *Hawthorne (2009) as Dan Johnson *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *The Unit (2008-2009) as Leon Drake (6 episodes) *The Shield (2002-2008) as Ronnie Gardocki (83 episodes) *Need for Speed: Undercover (2008) as Gregory "G-Mac" MacDonald (video game, voice) *Exit Speed (2008) as Danny Gunn *Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *The Shield (2007) as Detective Ronnie Gardocki (video game, voice) *Desolation Canyon (2006) as Edwin Bornstein *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) as Pvt. Vic Denley (video game, voice) *Call of Duty 2 (2005) as Pvt. Vic Denley (video game, voice) *Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (2005) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *Short Fuse: A Collection of Explosive Shorts (2004) as Unknown Character (video short) *Draw the Pirate (2004) as J. Cooper (short) *Fueling the Fire (2002) as Unknown Character (short) *The Good Things (2001) as Dr. Heibert (short) *Ride with the Devil (1999) as Poker Player *P.1 (1999) as Man (short, credited as David Snell) *Monday After the Miracle (1998) as William Alexander *Truman (1995) as Reporter #2 (credited as David Snell) *I Can Make You Love Me (1993) as Mark Blauvelt (credited as David Snell) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors